peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Greenback Kidnaps Sonata Dusk
Meanwhile, Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a light brown female adult one with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear scarlet red fins, wearing a red shell bra. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby. The second mermaid was a small white mouse with a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple cap and a matching shell bra. Her name was Miss Bianca. The third mermaid was a 16-year-old Russian-Jewish mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, blue eyes, red lips, rouge on her cheeks, and an orange mertail with clear yellow fins, wearing a black shell bra. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz, Mrs. Brisby's daughter. The fourth mermaid was a 10-year-old mouse with light brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a red button nose, a small bucktooth, ginger hair, green eyes, and a blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name was Abigail. The fifth mermaid was an 11-year-old mouse with light brown fur, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear violet fins, wearing a pink bow on her head and a lilac shell bra. Her name was Teresa Brisby, Mrs. Brisby's other daughter and Tanya's younger sister. The sixth and last mermaid was a 5-year-old Scottish-British mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. "Just imagine!" Merida gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Ralph asked. "Oh Ralph, I'd love to!" Merida said. "Alright, come on." said Ralph, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Mrs. Brisby noticed him. "It's Ralph!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Ralph!" Bianca and Tanya called. "Hello, Ralph!" Abigail and Teresa called. "Hello, Ralph!" Olivia called. Ralph stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Merida tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Ralph. "I'm so glad you made it!" Mrs. Brisby said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Bianca. "Did you miss me?" Tanya asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." Teresa asked "Yes, something exciting!" Olivia said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Greenback's hand and threw it to Reptar the Dinosaur?" Ralph asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Tanya said. "Me too." Bianca said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 goons…" Ralph began telling his story. "Oh, Ralph!" Merida called to him. "Who is she?" asked Teresa as she spotted her. Ralph noticed Teresa was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Merida. "Oh, that's Merida." "A girl?" asked Tanya. "What is she doing here?" asked Teresa. "And in her Medieval dress, too." Olivia said, tugging at Merida's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Merida and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Tanya said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Merida began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Bianca said. "We insist." Mrs. Brisby said. "No, no, please!" Merida pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Bianca. "Ralph!" Merida called Ralph for help, but Ralph just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Merida, making her soaking-wet and angry. Merida grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Merida!" Ralph gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Merida! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Bianca said. "We were only trying to drown her." Mrs. Brisby added. "You see?" Ralph said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Merida began before Ralph covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Merida." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar toad baron on it. "Yep, it's Greenback alright." "Greenback?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Merida!" said Ralph, as he took Merida to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Baron Greenback with Stiletto and Leatherhead. They had someone else. It was a 15-year-old girl with blue skin, long, blue hair in a ponytail with dark blue streaks, pinkish-red eyes, and blue eyeshadow, wearing a magenta sweater with pale blue buttons and a cutie mark that resembles a blue and purple jagged eighth note on a pink heart, a pink skirt, matching socks, fuschia boots with white toes on her boots, magenta bracelets with light blue spikes and a black satin necklace with a red gem pendant attached to it tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Sonata Dusk, Warren T. Rat's adopted daughter. "They captured Sonata Dusk." Ralph whispered. And of course, Reptar was following them. Ralph took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Merida. Let's go see what they're up to." Ralph and Merida flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction